Screw That!
by AngelicConquistador
Summary: The lv1 Fusion attack with Joshua caused a misunderstanding between them. Really, Neku’s just got some issues with being the uke… -J/N for Katraa’s bday-


**AngelicCrossplay aka Rei**: I finally beat TWEWY, in nine days! All for my friend… and plus it was that addicting. (I would've beaten it faster, but noo, some wankers (aka my brothers) wouldn't let me have their DS' for two or three days… but I got it done! And here, for you Caitlin, is your birthday present!!

**Dedication**: Katraa, aka Caitlin, a wonderful author and a good friend who knows quality and can write it in quantity. Love ya, have a great birthday! YOU ZETTA DESERVE IT!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own The World Ends With You (_Subarashiki Kono Sekai_), just a copy of the game.

**Summary**: The lv1 Fusion attack with Joshua caused a misunderstanding between them. Really, Neku's just got some issues with being the uke… -J/N for Katraa's bday-

* * *

**Screw That!- a Joshua/Neku fanfic**

"Speech"

'Thought'

Scramble Crossing, Underground Shibuya-

NORMAL POV

It was the second day of his partnership with Joshua and Neku couldn't be more irritated. His partner sounded like he was flirting him with every chance he got, whether it was when he addressed him ("Neku, my dear dear partner, come here!"), or when he was walking- Joshua always insisted on following him. Half the time Neku's mind was on the mission, the other half of the time he was wondering, 'is he looking at my ass?!' He was tempted to ask, but would rather not get into yet ANOTHER awkward situation with him.

"Nekuuuu…" Even the WAY he said his name just bugged him. It sounded so sensual, like Joshua was his doting husband, who had cooked something decadent for him and wanted him to taste it. Groaning, he turned back to peek back at the silveret through coppery brown locks.

"What?"

"Maybe we should scan our surroundings… get a feel for what's going on their-" he indicated the oblivious people walking around them, "- heads."

'More like yours,' Neku mumbled inwardly. "Fine." He closed his eyes and focused, feeling his mind's boundaries expand outwards, brushing up against the consciousnesses of others around him. Reading their thoughts didn't yield much of anything useful to him, just random tidbits of gossip or personal matters. He was about to withdraw from his scanning mindset when he encountered a malevolent presence- a noise. Without a warning to Joshua, it rushed towards them and they went into battle mode.

Neku checked his pins, while Joshua pulled out his cell phone. Within seconds, they were accosted by frog noise, which desired nothing more than to erase these petty humans.

Neku used his favorite pins to slash, electrocute, and pierce his victims, while Joshua used his powers to blast his foes (He's firing his lazah! 8D). One frog noise leapt upon Joshua, briefly squeezing with its legs before rebounding off his chest and leaving a painful ache in its wake. Joshua stumbled backward, and nearly fell, but regained his footing just in time.

Neku saw this and gulped down a cure drink, feeling both of their energies rise. He yelled to his partner, "Be CAREFUL!"

Joshua scowled before erasing the noise in one blow. "This is nothing," he scoffed.

Just as they thought they were about done, a bunch more noise converged on them- among their ranks were a large kangaroo noise, which had a particularly vicious kick.

Joshua bit his lip before he threw a large pin at Neku, and he called, "use this!"

Neku wanted to question his partner about it but had no choice to snatch it and activate the psych, and before he knew it, they were up and in the air.

"Follow my lead!" Joshua yelled to him. Neku, not really wanting to do so (he was the leader, dammit!), instead shouted,

"Screw that!" He felt like he was on fire, or on a major sugar rush- energy rushed through his veins, coursing through his body and lifting him up into the air. He closed his eyes to savor the moment, while Joshua commanded large objects such as cars and traffic cones to rain from the sky and smash the noise to pieces. It succeeded in destroying the rest of them, and they landed on their feet, mostly unharmed. Joshua, however, seemed to have something on his mind…

"You need to do better, Neku. If we're going to be partners, then you shouldn't be so commanding. Would it be so hard to listen to me for once?"

Neku grimaced. "Outta my face! I knew what I was doing, I don't need you to tell me how to fight!"

Joshua frowned and crossed his arms. "Oh really? Or do you just like being in control?" He stepped closer to Neku, who in turn, turned away.

"It's not that! I don't like being bossed around, especially by some… girly boy like you!"

"Girly boy…? Oh Neku, you can do better than that. Don't you have any better taunts?" Joshua mocked lightly, violet-gray eyes glittering with amusement.

"Of course I do! But screw that! I don't have time to waste on this! We need to- mmpgh!" Neku was cut off as a hand was placed over his mouth. He flailed his arms, trying to push him away, but Joshua had a surprising amount of strength hidden in his body. Neku's prized headphones were taken off his head, revealing pale ears slowly going red as a blush crept up on Neku's face and neck. Joshua smirked, and leaned in very close to his face. Neku lost all desire to fight as those dusty pink lips breathed hotly onto his right ear, caressing it with warmth. It was even worse when he told him,

"You had me at screw."

Neku's eyes, which were the color of a troubled sky that was being invaded by stormy clouds, widened in both shock and embarrassment. 'Just what does he think he's- oh HELL no, he isn't going to-' he guessed right as the hand was removed and instead a heated kiss replaced it.

Neku, who didn't want to partake in the kiss in the first place, opened his mouth to protest, but it was invaded by an alien- Joshua's tongue. An epic (1) battle ensued, of Joshua trying to claim territory in Neku's mouth and Neku trying to avoid losing (just so he could win, you know, not that he was ENJOYING the kiss or anything). It wasn't before long before Neku lost to Joshua, playing the part of the 'I'm-so-dazzled-by-your-sexual-prowess' uke, by standing there, blinking in amazement and awe.

Joshua smiled in that irritatingly handsome way of his, and giggled. "You're so cute, Neku. How 'bout we skip today's mission and go shopping for something to cover that tight ass of yours?" (2)

Neku flushed a bright red as his hands immediately flew to his behind. 'I KNEW HE WAS LOOKING!' "Screw tha-" he stopped talking when he saw the leery look on Joshua's face and knew what he just said. "I didn't- I didn't mean that!" Try as he might, everyone knew he was lying… and he didn't mind not being the leader of that relationship, just as long as Joshua didn't distract him too much from the mission at hand. And for the next few days, all was well. :3

* * *

1- EPIC is one of my favorite words. XD

2- referring to my J/N fanart pic of Neku gasping at the text from Joshua on his phone about how he had noticed Neku was going commando... honestly, he walks behind him- how could he not stare at Neku's ass? XD

**AC**: well that was a bit of a crappy ending, but I tried my best. I hope you enjoy this Caitlin- you are awesome and deserve the best. 8D **NOW REVIEW, HEPTOPASCALS!!** 8D I need some fodder for more fics!


End file.
